Hate Is Our Love -Darkest Desire
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: READ MY PROLOGUE "DARKEST DESIRE" FIRST! So Mayu chose Raito to be her master. Now she is supposed to obey him as the maid she is. But does she listen? No, who the fuck would? Cleaning, doing dishes and wash isn't really what Mayu likes to do in her spare time. But neither is being a blood-slave to a sadistic vampire, but she has to. That, or be punished by that particulary vampire
1. Passing out, Sort Of

_**I YOU HAVEN'T READ MY PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY YOU MAY RISK NOT **_

_**UNDERSTANDING MUCH, SO I RECOMEND THAT YOU READ THAT ONE FIRST. DARKEST DESIRE!**_

_**I decided that I wanted to do Raito's first v because I love him and because I have so many plans for him~! Aaaah! Starting a story is always the hardest part, I don't really know how to do that right now, but I think I can work stuff out. Tell me if my chapters are too long or too short, because I will not know if they are. Oh, and I do exuse all of my curses! She is not a ganster, she is just very weird and foulmouthed. I hope this chapter won't be as long as my prologue part 2~! **_

_**HERE IT IS! **_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI RAITO~**_

_**RATED: T FOR NOW BUT M LATER ON!**_

_**SOME OF THE THINGS IN MY FANFICS ARE NOT THINGS I LIKE, BUT THINGS I KNOW OTHERS LIKE. SO DON'T BLAME NOR PRAISE ME FOR IT ALL. AND ALSO, SOME OF THE EVENTS HAPPENS WITH ALL OF THE BROTHERS!**_

_Ugh, god, I'm really not ready for this though. I thought that I was ready to choose a weird vampire-wannabe, but when you have the childish thoughts such as replying "I CHOOSE YOU, PIKACHU!" when they ask; "Who do you choose?", then you really aren't. What to do... _

I thought reading the boy's zodiac sign would make it all clear to me, but it hadn't.

Then it hit me.

"I guess I'll just go with...ugh...Raito..." I said with my biggest effort not to sound like I had fallen head over heels for him when he had nearly raped me on my bed earlier.

"That's my Bitch-chan~ I knew you'd choose me, good girl~" Raito stood up with one of those ridiculously charming smiles and with arms out in the air, ready to hug me any second now. I were ready to defend myself or back away. Just in case.

_How great. This guy will be my damn "master" since I'm some kind of maid now. And also my god damn lover, or "blood-sucker" if they are what they say they are. I bet they were only joking about that..._

"Sooo, can I go back to bed now? I reeeaallydon't like going up early in the morning." I yawned and rubbed my left eye to get a little more "woken-up."

I didn't know what time it was though, Kanato had told me that the only one to ever know that were Reiji, but if I looked at the sun through the window then I could see that it was rising.

_Wait... Sun...? Sunshine...? HAH! I've got you know, brothers! You ain't no damn vampires!_

"Eeh~? Bed? Now?" Raito questioned.

I nodded.

"No can do, Bitch-chan~! We've got things to do! But I promise that after that, you and I can go to bed together~!"

I stared at him. Is he crazy? No, don't answer that.

"Nah, I'll just go to my room."

If he thought I was going to sleep with him, then he was going to be slapped in the face by reality like I always got slapped by it.

"What room if I may ask?" Reiji pierced me with his red eyes. Those were just lense, right?

"My room." I replied. "Ya know, that pink, girly room with the huge comfy bed?"

Had he already forgotten all about it? He were the one to send me there in the first place.

"That is not your room. You have just simply borrowed it to sleep in over the night." He talked in such a cold, calm tone as always. I was just about to say 'Are you serious?' when he added one, tiny little detail.

"Raito's room happens to also belong to you now until you die."

_NO! God, NONONO! That was NOT in our agreement!_

I looked over at Raito. He winked at me with his left eye and let out a 'Nfu~.'

I looked back at Reiji with eyes that were crying 'Please, Reiji, I don't want to be raped and molested every night!'

He didn't care.

"Why can't I have the same room!?" I protested with all my might and raised my right hand for some matching gestures.

He sighed.

"That room is not for people like you. We do not enter that room anymore unless we must."

_Hey, wait! Didn't you say that it was a guest room yesterday!? Oh, that's right. I'm not a guest, I'm a god damn slave._ How could I forget that?

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow, this had gotten me interested.

Raito snickered quietly, but enough for me to hear him. Why? I didn't know. I ignored him.

Reiji looked at Raito and then did the same as me, ignore the weirdo.

"Because an unpleasing event happened in that particulary room, which mean that we do not want to spend any of our time there. It brings memories to mind." Reiji put his hand over his forehead and got his bangs tangled in his fingers, that frustrated gesture again.

I suspected that this "unpleasing event" had something to do with Raito.

"What happened?"

Reiji streched out his left hand in my direction with the flat of his hand upwards. Making it look like he was asking me for a dance.

"Raito, please do take this annoying woman to your room and explain everything she needs to understand." Reiji had a serious expression, like always but more intense this time, and looked at Raito as he said that.

"Yeees~!" Raito put his hand on my back and dragged me along with me as he left the room. I did my best to slip away from his hand, but he always saw through my little tricks.

"Raito, come one now! Let go already, damn it! I really don't want to go to your room!" I screamed him right in the face and yanked with my left hand. Because now he was holding onto it with his free one.

"Whyy~? You're really hurting my feelings, Bitch-chan~! I have a thing I need to show you in there, nfu~" He sounded so seductive. _I swear, if the thing he wants to show me in his room is a naked Raito, I will shit my pants._

"What is it that is so important for you to show me anyway!?" I stopped in front of the door to his room.

"Geez, Bitch-chan! You're being to curious! You'll see if you just **get in!**" He said the last words while opening the door and pushing me in. I almost fell down on the floor, but that would be too embarassing even for me, so I made it up on my feet on time. Raito closed the door behind himself with a smirk on his face and narrow eyes. _This is it. I'll get raped now! Goodbye, mom, siblings! Even you, gym-tacher! You fucker._

"So, aren't you reeeaally excited on what I want to show you~?" _No, no I'm absolutely not._

Raito went past me and moved towards a green armchair. Almost everything in his room was green. Curtains, floor...bed... The sight of his big, looking-comfy bed took me back to my panik. Raito turned from the armchair and back to me. _Please, not a blowjob or anything!_

But what was in front of me was not a naked, horny Raito, well not naked at least, but what seemed like a dress. He was holding it up so that I could see it clearly. It had lots of laces, ribbons, threads and other details. It had no arms and the upper part of it was shaped like a heart, it was also in black and white. I've seen enough anime and read enough manga to know what this was. It was a perverted maid-dress!

"Now, what does Bitch-chan think~?" Raito closeed his eyes and had an open smile while shaking the dress a bit. I turned to the door and tried opening it. Locked.

"Eeh! Bitch-chan~ Please just try it on before denying it!"

"There is _no_ way that I'll wear that!"

"Please, Bitch-chan, don't be so stubborn~!"

"NO! I WON'T WEAR IT! NEVER EVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE!" I raised my hands up in protest. When I opened my eyes after screaming, he wasn't smiling anymore. He looked rather...dangerous, pissed off and cold.

"Bitch-chan." His voice didn't sound light and energetic anymore. It sounded low, dark and cold. "I try to cooperate with you, but you make it really hard." His voice sent shivers down my spine. This was not good.

"Now, be a good girl and put it on." He said and looked at me straight in the eyes while giving me the dress. My first thought was; _That isn't cooperating!_, but I didn't want to anger him further.

"H-Here?" I was careful with talking.

"_Here._" He nodded slightly.

I began taking my skirt off first. It was easy to slide it down even though I was sweating so much.

'Good girl' were comments he gave me as I took my clothes off. But since he wasn't happy as usual, they even scared me more. I were left in my underwear and tried to cover myself.

"Hmpfh" I heard a quiet little noise from him.

" hehehe...hahaha...AHAHAHAHAHA!" He was laughing at me. He threw his head back and laughed really loudly. And there I was, naked in front of him wearing only my teddy bear undergarments.

"I'm sorry Bitch-chan! I just really wanted to know how far you would go~ But I never though you would stand in front of me like this on our first day together~!_"_

_He's sorry? HE IS SORRY!? I'LL KILL HIM I SWEAR!_

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! I HATE YOU, DAMN DISGUSTING PERVERT!"_

He laughed some more. And I just stood there. Naked. In front of a pervert.

"Haaah... Here you go Bitch-chan. You can change in my bathroom~!" He handed me the maid outfit with his normal smile again. _Was all that just an act. No way. He's got to be lying._

I took the clothes and rushed to what seemed to be Raito's bathroom. There, I changed into the dress and... stockings? _Noooooo...! _

There were so hard to put this on, so many tiny details!

When I finally thought that I had the dress on the right way, I came out. Raito was sitting on his bed, waiting for me.

"Nfu~ Bitch-chan~..." I looked at him. He snickered. "Don't tell me that you are actually into these things~?" He grinned and stood up.

"What!? Of course not!" What did he take me for? A real maid?

He came closer. I put up my hands in defense. He grabbed my chin and tilted it upwards.

"Then why did you put it on so perfectly, without any mistakes~? Is my little Bitch-chan actually being turned on by kinky maid-outfits~?" He whispered that last sentence into my ear. I flinched away, but he had a hold of me. One hand on my back and one holding my chin. How did he get to that conclusion with only me wearing a maid-outfit perfectly?

"NO! W-what do you think of me!?"I shaked my head so that he lost his grip on me. If he made me stare into those beutiful, hypnotizing green eyes anymore, then I would loose myself and be in his palm.

Suddenly I felt pressure _down there_ and threw my head back to the weird feeling I got. It was his finger. The thought of that gave me a burning feeling all over my body. Especially over my face.

"I think Bitch-chan is a slut~." He replied and pushed harder with his finger. He wasn't inside me, but it still brought me this burning feeling.

I let out a smal yelp and tried to push him away. It worked.

"Bitch-chan~. Let's play until bedtime, okay~?" _No, not okay!_

He moved closer. We had moved around when he was doing all _that_ so now he was blocking the door. I backed away. He didn't stop walking, and neither did I. Until a soft object crashed with my knees and I fell down on it. _Oh, no! The armchar!_

"Bitch-chan, you're really cute when you try to run away~. It makes me want to chaise you all day and all night forever~!"

He leaned down over me, and there were no way for me to run.

"Let go..." I said and turned around from him. He snickered.

"Aww, is Bitch-chan angry~?" Raito licked me under my ear.

"I said; LET GO!" I pushed at him, but this time he didn't back away. Instead he leaned in and licked my neck. His fangs touched my skin a few times, and that hurt. I whimpered.

"Bitch-chan, you're so cute~! And that maid-dress makes me want to bite you right now, deeply and harsh... Hey, how about that~?" I could feel his mouth open and I got panik. I passed out. Or I pretended to pass out.

"Bitch-chan~? What do you say? Do you want me to pierce you with these fangs of mine? You will feel so much pleasure, nfu~." Raito began to bite down and I had a really hard time not to scream in pain, and I also had a hard time believing that he was actually bitin me.

"Bitch-chan~?"

No answer, just pain.

"Bitch-chan!?" He looked up from my neck.

"Hmm...? Bitch-chan, don't tell me you passed out over such a little thing?"

I didn't move at all.

"I like that a bit~. Bitch-chan really is innocent and weak on the inside after all, aren't you~?"

It was so hard not to react when he talked to me and called me 'bitch-chan' in a way that was inpossible to recist.

I heard him sigh.

"Geez, it can't be helped, can it? I'll just take Bitch-chan to my bed then~." He said calmly.

_Yes, he bought it! Wait, take me where!?_

Raito lifted me up bridal-style. I wanted to scream, but if I did I would be bitten and raped and god knows what so I screamed on the inside instead.

_**NOOOOOO, DON'T YOU DARE! I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, I'M FUCKING SERIOUS MAN! NO, NOT YOUR BED, I DO NOT WANT THAT! YOU SHOULD NOOOOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF AN UNCONSCIOUS GIRL TO DO YOUR DISGUSTING NEEDS, NOOOOOO! FUCK, MAN! I'M TELLING YOU! DON'T GET CLOSER THAN THAAAT!**_

Raito laid me down on his bed and crawled up beside me and grabbed my hand with his.

"Sleep well now Bitch-chan. There will be soooo much for you to do tomorrow, okay~?"

_No, not okay! Not okay at all!_

"Good night~..." He whispered while kissing my cheek. We barely knew each other and he were already doing things like this to me? _Can't wait to see what he does on our wedding night... _I sighed on the inside. _How did this happen to a normal girl like me...?_

I took a peek on Raito. He had his eyes closed, maybe he was sleeping. _Good for you that you can sleep, 'cause I sure as hell can't after what you did to me._

And I was still wearing my dress on! Those transparent stockings.. And the really short skirt... And the heart-shaped neck-line... And that weird thick necklace that I have no idea what it is...

Maybe I should at least try to sleep?

I closed my eyes.

I were awake the whole day until probably 4 PM.

"Bitch-chan~? Wake up now, you've slept for sooooo long now~!" I heard Raito whine and for a minute, I thought about saying; 'Just five more minutes~!' in response, but I didn't. I pretended to be asleep instead.

"Bitch-chan, I know you're awake~!" I didn't move an inch. "I might bite you now if you don't get up~" I sat up in the bed while smashing up my eyes.

"I'M AWAKE DARN IT!" I looked at my right, there he was. Raito. The one who almost raped me. _Aaaah, what a wonderful morning!_

In books I'd read when I were little or just recently, the main character always woke up and thought that everything had been a dream when it hadn't. I didn't think like that, I didn't know why. I just knew when I woke up that; _Heck, I'm in the vampire house!_

I rubbed my knuckels against my left eye, like I always did in the morning. Raito was watching my every move.

"Why are you staring so much anyway!?" I yelled in a pissed off tone and peeked at him while still rubbing my eye. "Didn't your mum tell you how rude that is?" I mumbled. Speaking of mum, where is his? Where are the brothers mum? And how is my mum doing!? Ugh, god...

Raito never answered my question.

"Come on now, Bitch-chan, we've got lots of things to talk about before I go to school." Raito got up from his bed, _Ugh his bed, _and sat down in his green armchair with the green, yellow and purple patterned pillow on it.

_School? But isn't it-_

I looked through his two windows. They were on my right side in the room.

_-night?_

It was. Behind those windows, a black sky was, hiding behind the green and white curtains.

"Why? It's night. Sure, I know it's Reiji who knows the time, but this is ju-" He interrupted me.

"Bitch-chan, are you actually pretty stupid?" He said while smirking and half-closing his eyelids. Out of all the interruptions I've been through, his was the worst.

"Excuse me!?"

"We go to a night school, we're vampires. For you to not know about such, you really are a stupid one~." What made him such a dick today? I'm the one that barely got any sleep tonight! Or today, whatever.

"How should I know!? I don't go to night schools!" I folded my arms and looked away while yelling to him. He was being so mean today, the jerk.

Raito got up from his char and began walking towards me. _Oh, no!_

"It's okay to be stupid, Bitch-chan~." He said while getting on the bed. He sounded to calm for my liking. He leaned down over me with his hands on each side of my head.

"I like stupid girls like yourself after all~." He whispered in my ear. _This is bad, really bad!_

I paniked and my breath quickened. Even though he is a jerk. Even though he was calling me an indiot. Even though he calls me a bitch, I couldn't stop myself from getting chills down my spine. Not that it was a good chill anyway.

"But won't you be late for school!?" I made a desperate try to get him the fuck off me.

"School can wait, you can't~." He purred against my neck. _Damn it._

"Yes, I can!" I shaked my head, trying my best to get away.

"Really~?" He licked upwards my neck and I let out a whimper before smashing my hand against my mouth. _Oh, no. He is __**NOT**__ going to get what he wants this time!_

"Then, what about the things you were going to tell me about!?"

"This is just that~." He licked a bit of my ear. It gave me the shivers.

"No, it's not!" I knew he was lying! I didn't want it to be the truth at least, and there should be lots of things to tell a new maid.

Raito sighed and got up. I made my happy dance in my head. _Success!_

He gave me a hopelessly cute smile.

"okay, okay, Bitch-chan~. Since you're so eager to know, I'll tell you~." He gave me his hand. "Here." I took it and he dragged me out of the bed. I had slept with my maid-dress.

"You'll be here alone while I'm at school-" _**YES**_ "-so meanwhile. You get to clean my room, okay~?" _What? __**NO! THAT IS NOT OKAY!**_

I stared at him.

"So if I get this right, _I_, _a kidnaped poor victim_, am going to clean _your_ room while _you _are at school?" I asked while slapped away his hand from mine after realicing that I was still holding it.

"Awwww, Bitch-chan, don't take it like that~!" Raito held out his arms to hug me. I quickly changed my mind so that he wouldn't.

"No,no,no, it's fine! Really, it is! I'd love to clean your room!" I said and managed to fake a smile and a little bit of a giggle.

"Thank you, Bitch-chan~!" _Oh, no!_ Now he just wanted to hug me even more.

I scratched the back of m head. I was hoping for a miracle. And it came.

"Raito. The car will leave you behind if you do not hurry now. I will not be humiliated for being late because of you."

My miracle's name was Reiji.

"Yeeees~!" Raito answered in the same voice and tone as he'd done when he took me to his room yesterday. I had been here now in over a day.

Raito started walking towards his door and I watched his every step. Before closing his door he turned to me. I flinched at the sight of his beutiful, green eyes on me. They were seing right through me.

"I'll miss you, Bitch-chan~. Don't try to run way, okay?" Raito waved a single time with his hand and the door closed. I didn't move until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

I looked around in his room. It didn't look filthy at all so I didn't understand why I was going to clean it. I didn't know where to begin.

_Maybe I should start with tidying up a bit?_

I started picking up things. There wern't much, but it was some trash. If I kept looking then maybe I would find my clothes. I had already checked the bathroom, they were gone. I looked under Raito's bed. There were stuff there! I didn't want to crawl under the bed (you never know if you'll ever come back if you do) so I just stretched my arm under it and tried to reach them. I got a grip around something hard and skinny. _Metal? _

I dragged it out. It was handcuffs. I threw them back again. _Because having handcuffs under your bed is PERFECTLY FUCKING NORMAL. _

I went away from the bed. _This is Raito's bed. __**Raito's **__bed. There is probably not something good under it._

I didn't tidy it up anymore after that. I considered myself lucky that I had found handcuffs. I were stupid for looking under a perverts bed, and I could have found something much worse. Speaking of bed... _OH, NO!_

I got up on my feet and threw the sheet on the floor harshly. Under them, on the bed, were my period. Yes, a puddle of my blood laid on them...

I had to clean that up, I did NOT want Raito to find my period on his bed. That would be extremely awkward.

So I rushed over to Raito's bathroom to find something, _anything,_ to clean up my mess with. Even though he were the one who forced me to sleep there.

I got a bucket of water and a piece of cloth I scrubbed and rubbed until I couldn't see the stain anymore. Speaking of blood and period, I needed some protection so that I wouldn't bleed on myself...

I went back into the bathroom to see if my clothes were there (I didn't see them earlier, but neither did I think about them). They weren't. That bastard, did he throw them away!?

I went back to cleaning. Maybe, just maybe, he would give them back if I did a good job. That was my only chance to get them back.

So I scrubbed the floor and cleaned the furnitures. Then I found this big, fat blood stain on the floor. This one wasn't mine though. _Some __**other**__ girls period?_

I stared at the blood. I could just leave it, but the whole room were shining and it just didn't seem right to leave it. It would look horrible with just one stain of blood in a super-mega-wonderful cleaned room...

_I will not have it that way!_ I thought as I began scrubbing on the new stain. But it wasn't new, it seemed rather old.

I scrubbed and scrubbed violently while biting my lip. _YOU ARE GOING DOWN BY MY HAND NOW, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE FUCKER!_

It started to fade away.

_YES, I TOLD YOU, DIDN'T I!? YOU WEAKLING!_

And then, it finally disappeared, leaving glory and nirvana in my whole soul.

I backed away so that I had a view over the whole room. It looked _stunning_.

_It will be so comfortable sleeping here toni-SHIT! I SHOULDN'T BE CLEANING, I SHOULD BE ESCAPING! DARN IT, MAYU!_

I opened the door and rushed out, went down the stairs while almost falling (_**almost**_), and rushed to the big door. It was locked. I wasn't surprised., but I still I released an irritated sigh and punshed my fist against it. It may have seemed like a childish thing to do, but I just didn't give a fuck about that.

I ran to the living room instead to check the windows. They, too, were locked. I felt so damn frustrated that I wanted to throw something at them. Then the idea got very appealing to me.It got even more appealing as I lifted one of the armchairs that I never got to sit on. It was hella heavy, but I managed to walk over to the window.

_My back is going to kill me when I get old because of this..._

And then, I gave all my strenght to lift it higher up and to throw it against the tall window. And not that it mattered, but I noticed that the top of the windows had a round shape. Just thought I should tell you.

The armchair hit the window and got through it, making a big hole in it. The sound of the whole happening hurt my ears, but it was worth it. Pieces of the shreddered glas landed everywhere, but mostly on the ground on the outside, causing a high, jingle sound to it.

I looked at the hole. It was pretty big, but not so big in height. The edges were also very sharp, of course, so it would be hard to get through.

I tried to slide through the hole without getting hurt by the sharp edges. It half-succeded. I got through, but I got hurt. I felt warm licuid running down my right tigh. Being pierced by sharp glas hurt, but it wasn't as painful as I had imagined it to be.

I ran across the yard. I didn't know where I was going, but as long as it ment getting away from them, I didn't care. But my dreams were crushed when I saw a tall, wooden fence, reaching higher up in the air than the trees did.

_And just **how** am I supposed to get through this!?_

I thought about the guys and the kidnap.

_Oh, wait. I'm not._

I banked my head against the tree that I had compared the fence's height with earlier.

A thought came to mind.

_What if I climb the tree and jump from the top of it, over the fence. Sure, I might break some bones, but who cares about that when you want to survive anyway?_

I have to say that I did deserve a cookie for getting so many ideas today. My mind really got itself together when it's nearly raped and killed.

I was thinking about the escaping thing, about how to prevent myself for breaking my legs off, when I heard the sound of a car. _Their car._

I panicked and ran back towards the mansion. On the way, I shaped myself after the way the bushes looked like so that they wouldn't notice me. I jumped over the armchair with one, huge, heavy step. I got to the window and just after hurting myself on the same edge again -this time with my right inner tigh- and just after getting inside the house, I heard the gates open with a creaking sound. They were on their yard now.

I ran with all my might up the stairs, to the left and into Raito's room. I slammed the door shut behind me and leaned my back against it. I fell to my knees. That had been so close.

And I wasn't surprised when I heard the big doors downstairs shut, even though I were so far away. The doors were really big, so when they close, they smash.

I tried to catch my breath, but hearing the voices down there only made it harder.

"What the hell!?" Ayato's voice made me jump of fear and surprise.

"Good grief, will you look at this? My, my, this behavior just won't do. I need to take care of this mess immediately. Raito, you need to teach that girl some proper maners for a lady." Even though Reiji wasn't talking directly at me, I got offended. Hey, I was just trying to escape!

"This hole is rather big." I expected an 'Ne, Teddy?' and I didn't need to wait long until I heard his voice drop as he continued. "Ne, Teddy?" It always gave me the chills.

"Tch. AH!? Did she throw an armchair!? What is with that Chibikani!?" Ayato spoke once again. Instead of feeling offended, I felt proud. I had managed to lift a big armchair, who wouldn't be proud?

But I was surprised that I never heard Raito's voice... I knew he was here, Reiji spoke to him earlier, so why didn't he speak? He seemed to always have something to say about everything.

My surprise ended when I heard steps closing in outside the door. That was why he hadn't spoken to them, he wasn't with them.

I moved away from the door.

_Shit, they are so darn close now!_

I felt my heart beating, I also heard every beat.

_I'm screwed! This is the first damn time that I wish school lasted longer!_

And then. The door bursted open.

_**I heard that someone wanted to know what 'Chibikani' means. Well, I'll tell you in Ayato's story. Sorry~. So that's chapter one. Puuuuuh, that took long for me, didn't it? I've just been a little busy with things here in Sweden. Next up will probably be Shuu or Ayato, but feel free to tell me who you want next. Raito's second chapter will come faster if you ask me to write it faster, or else I might do the first chapter of each brother before continuing. And forgive me for wrong grammar, as I told you, I've been busy. **_


	2. Games And PANCAKES!

_**I YOU HAVEN'T READ MY PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY YOU MAY RISK NOT **_

_**UNDERSTANDING MUCH, SO I RECOMEND THAT YOU READ THAT ONE FIRST. DARKEST DESIRE!**_

_**People wanted me to update Raito's so I decided to do so~. After all, I love my beloved pervert, haha! Uhm, I'm seriously running out of things to say here... I don't even know why I want to sit here and write this, I just wanna tell the world my life story! I'll probably write a book one day. It shall be named; "The World According To Hanna!". It will be a wonderful book. (*couch* A book that no one will read *couch*)**_

_**Geez, I'll just start right away!**_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI RAITO**_

_**RATED: T-M (IT WILL BE SUCKING MWAHAHAHAHA!)**_

As Raito entered his perfectly cleaned room, I was ready! I was sitting on his armchair with one leg bent over the other and with my fingers tangled together. I couldn't possibly look suspicious now!

Raito's lips had curled into a sly smile. _He knows that I did it!_

"Oh, if it isn't Raito, haha..." I said nervously and smiled a fancy smile at him. When he didn't answer, I got worried.

"L-Look! I've cleaned your room, just like you asked me to!" I tried to change the subject, even though we weren't talking about the broken window at all. I just knew that the both of us were thinking about it.

"Now, Bitch-chan." Raito finally said something, it relieved me a bit. He didn't seem angry, but the fact that he seemed amused by the whole situation was even worse!

"Tell me the truth. Did you break the window?" Raito leaned down and grabbed my chin, causing me to look up at him. Or more like, I was being forced to look up at him.

"T-The window? I don't know what you're talking about, hahahaha... I've been cleaning this room all the time after all!" I said and moved my gray eyes somwhere else from him. I stared at the door instead.

"Bitch-chan..." Raito seemed unpleased with my excuse and half closed his eyelids.

I gave up.

"OKAY I DID IT! I'M SOOOOORRYYYYY!" I begged and grabbed his clothes while weeping and sobbing.

"DOOOON'T KILL MEEEEEEE!" I shaked my head harshly and looked deeply into his eyes. He was surprised by all sudden weeping and begging.

Then, he broke down in laughter. I was left in chock, still holding onto his shirt and still with tears in my eyes. I felt like one of those chibis... Huh?

"Bitch-chan, you really are weird, hahaha!" Raito threw his head back in laughter, making me loose my grip of his shirt.

"Y-You won't kill me!?" I wiped my tears in happiness.

"Of course not, Bitch-chan~! And you did a great job in cleaning my room! Thank you~!" Raito smiled his gentle smile.

"I did, didn't I!? I'm fudging awesome!" I admitted, seeing stars sparkle around me as I did so.

I laughed with Raito. For a moment I thought that Raito and I could actually get along though we had so different personalities. Guess if I was wrong? But more of that in coming chapters...

Raito suddenly stopped laughing, I continued like I always do.

"I still have to punish you though..." Raito's voice had dropped to his dark, intimidating one. The dangerous one. My laughing stopped.

"H-Huh?" I blinked a few times and took several steps away from the madman.

"Now, how should I do it... Hmm, do you have an idea, _Bitch-chan~?_" He sounded serious.

"H-Hey, Raito! Stop that, it's not funny...!" I forced my lips into a smile.

"Ah! How about... Hide and seek~?" Raito almost whispered, but kept the low and flirty tone.

"Hide and seek?"

I always used to play that game with my sisters when we visited my dad. I was a master at it.

"Yes, how about it, Bitch-chan~? Wanna play with me?" He smirked and his cheeks tinted slightly pink. He was plotting something.

"If I agree, will you give me my clothes back?" I narrowed my eyes and looked up at him. He was much taller than me. He was about one head longer than me... So he probably didn't take me seriously.

"Your clothes?" Raito asked and tilted his head to the right. I nodded.

"If that's what Bitch-chan wants, okay." Raito grabbed his fedora and let out a "Nfu~".

"And I want them tonight." I wasn't going to let him trick me. Raito leaned down to my ear. I moved away a little, but just enough so that I would still hear his whisper.

"If you win."

After that, he leaned back up again and looked at me. He didn't do nor did he say anything, he just looked at me.

"Aren't you going to hide? Bitch-chan won't win like this." He murmured teasingly. He was counting!

I quickly ran towards the door, smashed it open and shortly after slamming it shut.

I heard his voice from the room. It echoed in my head as I ran for my life.

"5~. 6~. 7~."

_What is he going to do if he finds me? **Kill me?**_ The thought was my motivation as I ran. I ran as long as my legs could carry me. When I was to tired to run anymore and when I thought that I was far enought from him, I entered a random room. The room didn't seem to be used for anything special, just another nice unnecessary room for a mansion. It had a nice red carpet, one green couch and a wooden table in front of the couch with a red and white tea set. Looked kinda good, but there was no place for me to hide here. That was good. If I only found somewhere to be without being seen when he enters the room, he would leave because he thinks that there's no way I can hide here. It's perfect!

I looked around for somewhere to hide temporarily. After he leaves, I would sneak out for another spot to hide. In a room he'd already checked.

I found a place to hide in. It was a closet that I hadn't seen until recently because it was brown and wooden and became invisable in front of the brown wall. It didn't have a glass window so I didn't know what was inside.

As I opened the wooden door, I spotted beige fabric. It felt soft too. I soon understood that what was in the closet was coats for the winter. Some of them were black, some beige, red, white and green. On a shelf above them, I believe I saw scarves and gloves. There was only six coats, so it wasn't so cramed in there.

I got inside the closet and closed the door carefully. The closet was really big! Much bigger than the one in my room. What to expect from rich kidnappers?

Now, I only had to wait. My highes gole now was to beat Raito and regain my property; my clothes. It wasn't just about the clothes, I wanted to be better at something than Raito. I wanted to prove that I can beat him with my own powers, that there is something I can beat him in. I didn't care about that it was only hide and seek. It was a matter of principle.

_Hide and seek huh...? I don't understand that guy at all... Pisces huh..._

This wasn't my first time meeting a Pisces. One of my bestfriends, Akira, was one. Akira wasn't anything like Raito though. Akira was careful and quiet, he seemed to always be thinking about something. He was kinda shy. I guess that's what I liked the most about Akira, that he was such a great listener.

I sat down in the wardrobe, squatting in a corner. Maybe he would open the door and just look straight in, without looking down at me.

Speaking of opening doors, I suddenly heard a door creak open. Raito was in the room! How fast does he count!?

"Bitch-chan~? Ready or not, here I come~!" Raito's voice made me press myself harder against the wall of the wardrobe. And yet, I frowned at his words.

_A bit too late to say that, now isn't it?_

I heard a low, creaking sound from outside. A sound that reminded of when someone farts. He was sitting on the couch now. Why would he do that?

"Bitch-chan~? Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

The fact that he wasn't searching for me, worried me. He was like a predator, waiting for his beloved prey to come out so that he could eat it slowly and painfully.

"Or else I'll force you." I could picture what kind of smirk Raito was wearing right now. It was the one with the half closed eyes, the only slightly curled lips, the lowered eyebrows, the devil burning in his eyes and also his hand gripping the edge of his fedore.

_And how will you do that, Raito?_

"Well then." Raito said, but I couldn't hear any sound of him getting off of the couch. I expected him to come and open the door and drag me out, but he didn't. You think that I shoud've expected what he did though.

I heard him take a deep breath.

"_AAAAAAH~, Bitch-chan feels so good~! Mmmmnnnn, that's good, Bitch-chan~! Give me more~! Haaaaa~! You're soooo warm, nnnnngh! AAAAAH~!" _Raito moaned and screamed with an aroused voice. The sudden porn startled me so much that it caused me to fall. Out of the freakin' wardrobe and landing on my stomach. When I had realized that I was about to fall, I took a hold of the coats. The coats that now lied on the floor with me. I whimpered a bit as I landed. Gosh, that shit hurt!

_Oh, no!_ I thought. _I've been defeated! And in this embarassing situation!_

I looked up at Raito on the couch. He had the exact same smirk that I had described a moment ago.

"Bitch-chan, found you~! My, my, why is your face so red? Are you embarassed." He had one foot on the couch with a bent knee. His forearm was resting on that knee.

"Y-You-you-you! W-What did you just s-say!?" My voice was trembling. I had never been through this before. Hearing a boy say such...things...

"Hm? Bitch-chan didn't hear? Want me you say it again~?" Raito closed his eyes, opened his mouth and out of it escaped another 'Aaaaah~!'.

"No, no! I heard! Please stop!" I interrupted him before he could say anything else. I felt my face heat up so I looked down on the ground instead of him.

"You're so cute, Bitch-chan~."

_Uuuuuh, I swear to god, that flirty tone is just sooooo... Uhhhh, damn it!_

"Stop it already..." I didn't move from the ground and it looked more like as if I was talking to the floor instead of Raito.

"Alright." His voice sounded kind and carrying, but I knew that had to be one of his tricks to mess with my head. "Here."

I looked up. Surprisingly, he was holding his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up to my feet. I had only taken his hand because I wanted to see if he was going to let go of it and make me fall again, but he hadn't.

He never let go of my hand even after I stood up.

"Thank you." I said and smiled to him. Maybe he is kind after all.

"Hm? Why would you thank me? I was the one to put you through all this." Raito didn't sound nor look like he regretted doing it, he just seemed curious.

"Yes, but still. You helped me, so thank you." I looked at him. He seemed to be spazing out, thinking about something. He looked as if he was remembering something.

"Hmmm..." He murmured as he tilted his head to the left and looked down on the floor.

I was still smiling. But then, things took a sudden turn as his gaze went back to the right corner of his eyes and pierced me. I flinched to his sudden curling lips. They were curling into an evil grin.

"I still have to punish Bitch-chan though..." I could see something in his emerald eyes gleam. I was sure that I hadn't just imagined it.

I took a few steps away from him, this was not good.

"Wasn't this game enough!?" I yelled and felt my back crash into the wardrobe, causing me to fall into it since the door was still open.

"How about we play another game then~? Hmm?" Raito leaned his face down to mine.

"How about we don't?" I backed up against the wall.

"I know the perfect game!" Said Raito as he got into the wardrobe, forced my legs in and closed the door. "Seven minutes in heaven..." That whisper was the last thing I heard before we got swept into the darkness.

"Raito?" I said as I turned my head around to search for him. "Where are you?" I put my hands in front of me when I heard his giggle. "This really isn't funny!"

I felt something cold cover my eyes and him against my back. The sudden act made me break myself free from his cold hands and falling down on my stomach again in the process. I quickly turned to lie on my back. The last thing I wanted was a Raito sitting on my back. I crawled backwards so that my back was against the wall.

I could hear the floor creak several times.

"Hey, Raito! Is that you!?"

What a stupid question, of course it was him. Who else would it be? Santa claus? Pffft, as if! It's not December yet, Santa's still working.

I heard even more creaking.

"SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT!" I twiched and turned my head multiple times in hope of finding him, even though finding him wouldn't be good news either. The only response I got was an entertained snicker.

"Don't laugh at me! Just show yourself, you've had your fun!" I regretted saying that. I felt Raito sitting down in front of me.

"Since you asked so nicly, ufu~... But, Bitch-chan..." He whispered the last sentence with his most teasing and seducing voice as he forced himself in between my legs. I whimpered as he nibbled on my neck. I tried to push myself harder against the wall in hope that it would break.

"My fun hasn't even started." He continued and shortly after, I heard the sound of his breath leaking out as he opened his mouth, ready to bite me roughly. He didn't. Not yet anyway.

Instead, he stuck out his tongue and licked up and down my neck, causing me to let out whimpers and shutting my eyes harshly.

The places where he had licked felt cold when his tongue was no longer there. He was licking right under my ear.

"Stop it! What are you doing!?" I put my hands on each of his shoulders in the intention of pushing him away. A try completely in vain.

He stopped with his licking and looked up to me instead. It was hard to keep the eye contact with him.

"I'm tasting Bitch-chan of course~." Raito's words almost echoed in the wardrobe.

"Well, don't!" I tried to push him away again, this time I held my hands on his chest.

"Nfu~. But Bitch-chan tastes too good for me to stop now~." Raito answered in a whiny tone and tilted his head, showing no reaction to my pushing hands on him.

"What are you going to do to me here?" I watched his every move in fear.

"How cute~. I've been aching to suck your sweet blood for so long now-" Raito began to say and leaned in. Without hestitating, I pressed myself further into the wall -if that was possible.

My eyes widdened in chock as I felt a big pressure against my lower part. I let out a gasp, but put a hand over my mouth before any other unpleasing sounds could escape me. He had his hand under my black and white maid-skirt!

And I couldn't ever say that Raito had waited for any special long time to take my blood, about 24 hours.

"-I won't hold back anymore for you, Bitch-chan..." Raito didn't have his usual flirty tone, but an intimidating and dark one. I believe that he wanted to scare me on purpose. I want to say that I stood up, kicked his ass with bravery and walked proudly away, but that would have been a ridiculous lie.

"Now, where do you want me to bite you? Your arm? Neck? Collar bone? Heh, how about your chest?" Raito held his hand under my cheek and ran his thumb across it. I just stared at his finger in terror, the thought about everything that he could do to me with that finger scared me. I was so vulnerable in the dark.

"Please." I breathed out, it almost sounded like a sigh. "Let me go..." I didn't care about how weak I sounded. I didn't care about that I sounded like a poor, little ant that was about to be crushed by a foot. Praying it's last prayers.

"No can do, Bitch-chan. But, don't worry. For you, I'll be gentle~." Raito purred before he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"N-No! Don't bite me!" I screamed with a high pitched, creaking voice.

He did. The pain as he bit me can't be described, but if I would do my best to actually do describe it, I would say that it felt like my neck was on fire. Like it was burning up. Or like taking 5 needles into your skin. On the same spot.

"Oww! Raito, stop! I-It hurts...!" I tried to push him away.

The sucking sounds that came from Raito was longing, waiting for even more of my pain. He was breathing heavy (like he didn't have time to get some air) and yet, he kept sucking and sucking.

"Mnnngh~! Haaaaah~, I can't stop, Bitch-chan~..."

He was biting me right over my left collar bone and I was screaming the entire time, I barely got any air. It was a stabbing pain that was shot through me as soon as any of us moved only a little, so I didn't dare to try to stop him in any way that would make me move my chest-area. The only thing that didn't hurt was to scratch his back, but according to his moans, that only seemed to turn him on more.

"Aaaah~, Bitch-chan!" He chuckled. "It's so sweet and hot~!" He licked the wound that he'd just made. "Actually... it's not bad at all! Maybe I'll keep you alive for some time!"

Raito had pulled his fangs out of me, and after the massive pain the moving fangs had caused when pulling out, I sighed in relief. But that relief only lasted for a few seconds. Under the biting-process, I had forgotten all about the finger, pressing against me.

"Raito! Y-Your finger is- UWAAAAH!" I was interrupted as the finger moved. It moved around my opening, making me very nervous about whether it would just plung in or not. Raito had interrupted me on purpose.

I wrapped my arms around Raito to lift me up, away from his teasing finger.

"Bitch-chan...? Could it be that..." Raito looked questioning at me. "You're a virgin?" His voice had changed from surprised to very amused and the sentence was mixed with a little chuckle.

"Just because I don't want to be raped I'm a virgin!?" I yelled and breathed out when his finger disappeared from me.

_Guys, seriously... Thinking you're a virgin all the time._

But it was, however, true.

Raito smiled his big smile. His big, ridiculously cute smile.

"Aww, your face is heating up, isn't it? So, it's true?" Raito's cheeks tinted pink as he said that.

"Oh, geez! Yeah! So what!?" I turned away. _Maybe he has a thing for virgins? Oh, fuck. If that's true, then I'm screwed!_

"That's good."

_See? I told you! He has a __**thing**__._

"After all, I'd loooove to be the one to take your purity away from you~.."

_Oh, no! Please, don't raaaape me!_

"S-Stay away!" I yelled as I pushed him away from me.

"Hmm~... So cute... But don't worry, Bitch-chan! I won't do it now. Let's go~!" I heard and saw, for the most part, Raito get up from the floor of the wardrobe. I stared at him in surprise as he held his hand out for me.

"Huh? You won't rape me?" I asked curiously as I took his hand.

"Hmm? Well, seven minutes has passed and I was thinking about going to eat something, but if you want to continue this _that_ badly, then I guess I'll-" he began to say while pulling me up from the floor.

"NO! I'm absolutly fine! Oh, and did I mention that I'm super-duper hungry!?" I waved his words away with my hand and gave him a big smile, trying to hide the sweat running down the side of my head.

"So, what are we eating!?" I curiously asked while the closet door slowly creaked open. I quickly got out of there with Raito following me. I trusted him being behind my back. If he would have wanted to rape me, he would have done it already.

"That depends. What does Bitch-chan want to eat?" Raito spoke in his flirty tone behind me as we crossed the floor, walking towards the door.

_Well, ain't you just the real gentleman? _

My mood brightened.

"C-Can I have pancakes?" I turned around to face Raito with glowing and sparkling eyes. His flirty expression turned into surprise.

"Huh? Pancakes?" He repeated and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! PANCAAAAAKES~!" I tangled my fingers together to beg him for some pancakes. And boy, did I feel like a beggar.

"Haha~! Yes, of course you can have pancakes if you want~!" Raito laughed and as he did so, I could see his fangs. I had completely forgotten about that he'd just sucked my blood! _While doing some other disturbing things..._ I added to myself.

But who cares!? I'M GOING TO EAT PANCAKES!

"Uwaaaah! Thank you, Raito~!" I hugged him. God, I love pancakes~! There is nothing better in the world than pancakes. Maybe anime and disney, but nothing else!

Raito giggled at me and hugged back. Tightly, but it wasn't painful.

"Come on! Let's go!" I broke the hug and grabbed his hand. He didn't resist when I pulled him with me out of the room.

"Uhm..." I looked around me when we got out. "I don't really know where the kitchen is..." I felt truobled and looked at Raito with a begging gaze.

"Don't worry, Bitch-chan~! I'll show you~."

We still held hands, but he passed me and now he was the one one to drag me around.

Who cares? I don't.

After all, I WAS GOING TO GET PANCAKES!

_**Man, do we love pancakes~!? Haha, maybe I took my time with this short chapter, but here it is anyway! If you want me to start with other characters like the mukamis or the rest of the sakamakis, have a request, want to praise me haha, just wanna talk or have a question, then please comment! I love comments! I'm obsessed with comments! They are what keeps me going and they make my day!**_

_**SO PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE OR/AND COMMENT!**_

_**THANKIES FOR READING THIS!**_


	3. Gah, Why Am I Attracted To Piano Guys?

_**Time for an update again on our lovely pervert's story. Our one and only, Raito! insert applause here***_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI RAITO = RAIYU**_

_**RATED: T-M (BLOOD SUCKING SO MJEAH)**_

I was in the kitchen with Raito, munching on my tasty pancakes that I had just made myself. I had gotten amazed at how many ingredients the Sakamakis had. They were rich, yes I knew that, but they just had more food there than I had ever seen in my whole life. It looked like heaven to me, I just wanted to eat it all. They wouldn't care if I did, they could just buy more. And maybe they would throw me away if I couldn't fit inside a room anymore...

The kitchen was a nice room. It, like every room in the mansion, was in old-style. I realized that I really liked old-style. It was so classy and fancy.

The table was brown and thin, kinda long too. On my left side there was cabinets, lockers, pots and the sink. The lockers were positioned both over and under the sink. Beside, on both sides of the sink, you could find the bronze-brown pots. Mostly everything in the kitchen was brown. The lockers, the floor and the table. The stoves, which I had seen behind me, was however black.

"You really like pancakes huh, Bitch-chan?" A light voice clang out optimistically and interrupted my thoughts. I looked at the direction that the voice came from. There was Raito, sitting at the opposite side of the table with his chin resting on his knuckle, grinning.

"Myeah! Ish hoh hammy." I pointed my fork and waved it towards him while doing my best to talk, but I had my mouth stuffed with my fourth pancake. It was supposed to be; "Yeah, it's so yummy!", but Raito seemed to understand it anyway.

I cast a glance at the sink, which was filled with a used frying pan, spatula, a pot, a whisk and some spoons. They had all helped me to make these wonderful pancakes.

"It's bad to eat so fast, Bitch-chan! You might feel sick after." Raito warned and tilted his head making the bangs cover one eye. I rolled my eyes.

"Oheh, okheh." ("Okay, okay.") I mumbled and poured up milk to myself. The room fell silent once again. The only sound was me taking bites and chewing them.

I couldn't help but be troubled about having Raito watching my every move as I ate.

"What?" I asked, clearly irritated with Raito, after swallowing my food. The smile that I had wore on my face as I had eaten my dear food, was long gone. There is nothing more horrible and disturbing as having someone watching you eat. Especially when it's a guy. A disturbingly hot one as well.

"No, nothing~." Raito answered and smiled.

"Yes, _something. _You're staring." I put the fork down to prepare for a conversation.

"I was just thinking about how happy Bitch-chan looked~. Was it a long time ago that you had pancakes?" He asked me.

I began to think about how long it had been since my last pancake-day. In the process of doing so, I rested my chin on my knuckle just like Raito.

"...Yeah..." I said out loud to myself with my gaze still up towards the ceiling. "My sisters won't let me make it anymore..."

"Huh?" Raito looked surprised. Not much, but still kinda surprised. He probably only pretended to be interested in my life.

"Yeah. I guess that we just ate it too much, and they grew tired with the taste. Now they won't let me make it anymore." I sank down into my chair. My feet barely reached the floor.

I coughed.

"'You need a break from it!'" I said with a low and deeper voice, making it sound a bit like my older sister. "-they said. It's been over a month already!" I continued with my regualr voice.

Raito didn't say anything. Was he pitying me? Pffft, yeah right.

I sighed. "Aaa~aaah~! Bummer!" I put my hands behind my head and waved with my feet around under the table. I bet that it looked pretty childish.

I had finished all of my pancakes, yet I was still fairly hungry. Or maybe I just ate them too fast If you eat slowly, your stomach and brain has more time to realize that it's full and doesn't need more food.

"Hey, Raito. Aren't you going to eat something too?"

He looked up. He had been staring down at the table ever since I stated that he was staring at me.

"Hmmm? Does Bitch-chan want me to eat?" He asked it as if he would only eat if I told him to.

"Ehm..." I thought about what to answer to that. "Do what you want." I shrugged. "I was just wondering if you weren't hungry, that's all."

"No~. I'm not hungry at all. Vampires doesn't need human food. Besides, I had so much of Bitch-chan's blood~." Raito purred out the last sentence.

"Haaaaah..." I tried to sound understanding, but it came out more like a sigh. _My blood...huh..._

An interesting thought suddenly crossed my mind. _How does blood taste like?_ Sure, I had tasted blood on my mouth before. When you loose a tooth, when you cut your finger, when you bite your tongue or something like that.

I decided to ask him, who should know it better than Raito himself?

His expression turned surprised when I asked it. Then he smirked.

"Well, it depends, Bitch-chan~." He said with his amused voice. He really called me 'bitch-chan' much. Was it because that he knew how much I despised it.

"You see, every human has a different taste. Some are tastier than others, some are spicier than others. Some are even disgusting." He spit out 'disgusting', almost like he didn't want to keep the filthy word his mouth longer than needed.

"What makes the taste? Is it something special that makes some blood tasty and some disgusting?"

"Hmm..." Raito thought it over. "Yeah, there is... Nfu~, Bitch-chan is clever today!"

I almost began to praise myself when he said that. "What is it?" I asked, referring to the taste of blood. This had gotten me interested.

"It depends on what you take into your body. If you drink much alcohol, it makes your blood taste a bit worse. Same with things like drugs."

Raito didn't smirk anymore, he looked serious about teaching me about blood.

"Bitch-chan, could it be that you take drugs?" Raito stood up and began to walk past the table towards me.

"What!? No!" I wasn't sure if I said 'no' to the accusation about me taking drugs, or to him walking towards me. "Why would you ask that?"

"No, I just don't want my dear Bitch-chan to do it, that's all~."

"Does my blood taste good?"

Why else would he care?

"Yes, it does, Bitch-chan. So promise me that you won't ruin the sweet taste, okay~?"

_Oh, of course that's why. Why did I think that **he** would care about **me**._

I sighed and laid my chin safely in my palm.

"Bitch-chan, what is it? Did you hope for something else from me~?" He teased.

"No." Was my only reply to that, I kept my eyes away from him.

"Then, how about we have some fun together~?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"What kind of _fun_?"

"You seemed like you had already forgotten that I drank your blood. Should I remind you how the feeling of my fangs inside of you is like~?"

No, I had never forgot that pain..._ I JUST DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT WHEN I GOT PANCAKES, DAMN IT MAYU! _Being this close to being bitten again really terrified me.

"No! That is **not** needed! I remember them perfectly fine!" I put my hands up to Raito's chest to prevent him to invade my personal space any further.

Raito, of course, didn't care about that and made his way down to my neck. Not good.

I heard his mouth open and felt his wet, cold tongue slide down the left side of my trembling neck. Oh, yes. It really felt cold. It _was_ cold.

I held my breath. There was no place to go. I was caught in the middle of my chair and Raito.

"I can't hold back, Bitch-chan~!" Raito almost screamed the sentence. It felt like a scream when he was so close to my ear, and yet, it also felt like a whisper.

And then, I did something bold. Just when he was about to sink down his teeth, I pushed him away hard by the shoulders, only to slam my forehead against his one second later. I had to say, it hurt a lot more than they show in the action movies.

Raito took a step back in pain while letting out a smal grunt. I took my chance and ran away from Raito. I counted my steps to freedom Or maybe not freedom, but at least the steps away from the crazy pervert. Eating my pancakes had made me forget about how dangerous Raito really is, but he had reminded me about that just a minute ago. The last thing that I had heard him say was; 'Ah, she ran away~...'

Damn right I ran away.

I decided that it would be best to avoid Raito for a bit. To let him calm down.

And I did too. I didn't see him more that day, maybe he actually was kind enough to know that I needed time for myself to think about this and about that and also to give me that time.

Not knowing what the time was really killed me. I hadn't been aware of it until then, but I really used to check what the clock was very often before I came to the Sakamakis. I was obsessed with time. Time was important. Time was everything.

So I didn't know if I when I went to bed. I know that I did it when I was tired.

Raito wasn't in his room. I spent one second by the door to try and figure out where he could possibly be right now. He should be tired too. Maybe he was searching for some slut to satisfy his perverted desires for tonight. I begged to my so-called god that the slut he was searching for wasn't named Kazuka Mayu.

I went into Raito's big, green and really soft and comfortable bed, giving up my dream about knowing what Raito was doing. God himself probably wouldn't know what Raito was doing on his spare time.

I shut my eyes, intending to get at least so_me _sleep in this hell called the Sakamaki mansion. I wouldn't be in Raito's room by my own free will if I wasn't tired. I was.

However, it didn't take long before Raito came, realizing that he, just as me, was tired. Or he hadn't find this 'slut' that I mentioned and decided to go after me instead.

"Bitch-chan~!?"

I screamed on the inside as I heard him speak. I felt the hair on my body stand up in horror.

Half of my name (or the name I had according to him) was heard from the other side of the door since he was opening it while talking. It was only the word 'chan' that could be heard clearly.

_Oh, fuck my life gently in the ass with a chainsaw! _I mentally cursed.

_Okay, I can do this! Quick, pretend to sleep! ...Should I maybe start snore of something? No! Absolutely not! Too embarassing! Fuck!_

"Are you sleeping?" He asked, sounding a bit disappointed. I nearly facepalmed myself at the stupidity. Did he expect me to answer him? I can't do that in my sleep. And he should know that even if I were awake, I wouldn't let him know.

I was lying on my right side, facing the window. That was the only positive thing in this whole situation. That I happened to be positioned in a way where he wouldn't be able to see my face when he entered.

I suddenly felt the space on the right side of Raito's bed sinking down. Raito was sitting down on the bed.

It releaved me that my body tilted slightly in the direction of the sitting Raito, following him down a bit. That ment that I wasn't as heavy as I feared.

"Aaaa~aaah! And here I wanted to have some fun with Bitch-chan..."

_Thank god that I went to bed before he did!_

My eyelids began to tremble a bit in nervousness as I felt myself sink down more in the bed, in the direction of Raito of course. Judging by that, he was leaning closer. I tried to keep my eyelids from twitching any more, to keep them still. If Raito saw that, he would know that I'm awake. And as everyone probably knows, that would be bad. 'Bad' is a big understatement for what it would be.

"That sweet blood..." He sounded disappointed as he whispered. "I really wanted it..."

So many feelings I had at that moment. I was happy that I had been able to run away earlier, proud that I had been able to run away, disappointed that I hadn't been able to run away longer, and scared to death because I wasn't able to run away now.

I felt Raito's cold tongue again. This time on my cheek.

If he was trying to make me admit that I wasn't sleeping, then he did everything right. Except that I didn't give up.

"Mnn..." Was the sounds coming out of Raito as he licked me. And boy, did I felt like an ice cream?

I kept thinking _He'll bite me! He'll bite me for sure! This is it! Now he'll bite me! Here it comes!, _but he never bit me.

"But don't worry, Bitch-chan~. I wouldn't do something like biting you in your sleep~." Raito purred as if he knew that I wasn't sleeping. Or he just enjoyed talking out loud for no particular reason.

"Ah!"

The sudden surprise from Raito sounded as if he just discovered something. I wouldn't know what, I was "sleeping".

"Bitch-chan, won't you catch a cold if you sleep without a blanket? It's October, you know~."

_Yes, I know. I'm freezing cold after all._

So that was what he had discovered? That I slept without a cover over me? Well, I guess that it was fairly kind of him.

What was even more kind of him, at least for me, was that he got up from the bed and walked away. I felt like I just had gotten air back to my life again. I felt free, alive. All those wonderful feelings from just a guy getting off a bed.

I would have widened my eyes if they were open. He was placing something soft over me. Something warm, and comfortable.

I pretended to move in my sleep so that I could grab the edge of the object. I soon understood that what he had laid a blanket over me.

I felt him lay down on the bed again.

"Ah! Bitch-chan still feels cold... Don't worry... I'll warm you up~." Raito whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. We were spooning!

The horrible thing about this was that Raito was even colder than me, so I didn't get warm at all.

Just when I thought that our "conversation" was over, Raito opened his mouth again.

"Tomorrow we will have _sooo_ fun together~. I will give you so much of my love~." Raito crashed his face against my neck, but he didn't bite me. He just breathed and gave me chills as he did it.

I think that he fell asleep shortly after.

I did too.

I was happy to know that my survival instincts woke me up before Raito's killing instincts did.

Okay, to be honest, it wasn't my instincts that woke me up. It was a fall from the bed.

I didn't know what time it was when I jumped up from the floor, revealed that I hadn't awaken Raito.

I was still wearing my costume, that Raito had been so kind to give me two days ago. Or I assumed that it was two days ago. If I looked out through the windows in his room, then I could see that it was night. Which also ment that the vampires soon would wake up from their slumber.

That thought was my motivation to run.

If Raito had planned to have _sooo_ fun with me today, then he would get disappointed. I would make sure that he would get disappointed.

I had gotten to the kitchen again when I stopped my running. Raito had said so himself, that vampires don't need food to live. So why would they go to the kitchen? Why would they even have a kitchen?

I opened one of the lockers in hope of finding some bread. The locker I chose to open was the one straight over the sink, and the only things that I could find there was plates and bowls. Maybe I could get some yoghurt? I grabbed one of the ivory white bowls and went to grab a spoon too. Both the bowl and the spoon were shining clean, I could almost see them sparkle.

Now, I only needed to find my yoghurt.

I checked the fridge. There it was, on top of the highest shelf, beside the milk. I grabbed it and went to the wooden table to put it down beside my bowl.

_Then again, even if they don't need food, they still know that I do. These guys are (mostly) not idiots They probably know that I'm here right now, eating "breakfast" _I thought as I poured my yoghurt into my bowl and shortly after began eating it with no particular expression. I felt tired. If I had been home, then I would have never gotten out bed.

Just like yesterday, I avoided Raito after eating. I did some chores as I searched for a way out of the mansion, just in case that I would run into any of the brothers. As soon as I saw one of them, however, I went towards the opposite direction. Especially when I got a glimpse of Raito.

The night passed by great. When I was tired again, I had already done the dishes, scrubbed some halls, cleaned some furnitures and picked up trash that I had found in the kitchen. I was ready to go to bed.

As I dragged my feet down the corridor towards Raito's room, I heard a slow, beautiful, dark sound. It sounded really sad, but it still had a remarkable clang to it.

I knew what the sound was, I was familiar with it after all. It was the beautiful, calming sound of a piano. There was nothing more wonderful than a piano. It was the most beautiful instrument after all.

I couldn't help it. I ran towards the sound. It wasn't like I was controlled by something, I could have stopped running whenever I wanted too. No, no. I was enchanted by the playing, and wanted to know who the pianist was. I suspected that it could be Reiji. Or maybe Shuu, he seems to enjoy music a lot.

I knew that it wasn't a keyboard causing that sound, it had to come from real piano. Or else the tones wouldn't feel and sound so free. So alive.

After going towards the wrong directions and rooms many times, I finally reached the room where I was certain to find the pianist. The slow tones wasn't slow anymore, they were lightning fast. As if it was a cat chasing a mouse on the piano, remarkable fast. It only made the play even more extraordinary. I had never heard anything like this sound, it gave you so much feelings. I knew that it had to belong to someone of the great musicians that no longers is alive in this world. It was a violent play, maybe beethoven.

I let out a gasp as I entered the room. Who I found in there was not Reiji and neither was it Shuu. It was no other, but the vampire that I had avoided all day. Sakamaki Raito.

He didn't stop his playing on the big, black piano. He kept playing, with his eyes closed and a focused, calm expression. Up until now, I had never seen him the way he was now. He suddenly looked... a lot more attractive to me than ever before...

I shook my head in disagreement and slammed the thought out of my head.

_Should I run? _I wondered. _He hasn't seen me yet. I can still make it. _I added to convince myself to turn around, but I really wanted to hear the end of the song. I had never heard it before, and it shocked me that I enjoyed this sort of song. I wasn't the one to like these really old melodies, I mostly liked anime themes and disney songs. And yet, here I was – unable to move out of my spot, even though the one playing the sad melody was a dangerous vampire whom wanted my blood.

I did _like _old compositions – in school we sometimes got to listen to them during music class, I didn't hate it like the others -, but I had never chosen to listen to them under my spare time, and I would've never listened to it instead of running. Sure, this melody was beautiful, but that wasn't what made me stay. No it was something else.

I caught myself staring at Raito instead of actually listening to his music. Oh, so that was why I didn't run. I _enjoyed_ seeing _him _like this. I couldn't even take my eyes off of him, how stupid.

"You're not going to run?" Raito suddenly stopped his playing and let his arms fall away from the piano. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at me.

"Just as expected, Bitch-chan came." He smirked.

He knew that I would show up all along. He's such a little fucker.

"You can play piano!?" Was the only thing I could say. It just came out of my mouth, and I also sounded amazed with Raito's playing. Well, I was, but there was no reason to let him know that.

Did he know about "Mayu-avoids-Raito-all-day" plan anyway?

Of course he did, he seems to know everything. _This guy, seriously._

"Eh?" Raito gave me a surprised look. Maybe he'd expected me to just run? That was what I should've done a long time ago. Then, he smirked.

"Could it be that Bitch-chan is attracted to guys that play the piano~?"

I chose to ignore his question and skipped over to Raito. I couldn't help it, he was right about that.

"What did you play!?" I curiously asked and tilted my head.

"Hmm~." Raito was probably amazed at how stupid I was for being as careless as I was. When I gave him a puzzled look, he continued. "It was Beethoven, Bitch-chan. Heard about him before?"

As a reply to that, I violently nodded multiple times. I had to close my eyes (A/N: I just wanted to tell you that I almost wrote 'ass' instead of 'eyes'. Just so you know.) as I did so.

"I played a composition named 'Moonlight Sonata'." He added to satisfy my curiosity.

"Teach me!" I commanded and sat down on the stool with Raito. It was a big stool, there was lots of space for me to sit on. I could even lie down if I pleased, which wasn't all good now that I'm with Raito...

He giggled when I said that.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I nodded. "All I can play is anime themes and some disney songs... I should start taking my piano lessons a bit more seriously anyway..." I added in a silent mumble. I was getting on my teachers nerves with all of my "weird" choices of songs to play. And I never really knew which keys I was playing on, I just memorized my fingers position.

"Okay, Bitch-chan~. _But-_" _Why is there always a 'but'!?_ "- if you play wrong-" Raito wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer. He really paused in the middle of the sentence a lot. "- I'll have to punish you~." He whispered right into my ear, causing me to shiver.

I didn't answer that.

"Now~! Let's begin~!" He let me go and focused on the piano.

_Wow, somebody's eager to punish me here!_

Raito brought my hands to the piano and positioned them over the keys. I didn't struggle.

"Now, Bitch-chan~. Should we start with the right hand?" He suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed and kept my eyes on his hands.

"You'll start with a G# sharp, then a C# charp." He pressed down the two black keys while he talked. I repeated.

"Then you just take an ordinary E."

I repeated and pressed down the three keys, one after another.

"You're doing great, Bitch-chan~!" Raito smiled.

"Stop treating me like a kid... That wasn't hard, so don't praise me..."

His smile didn't go away as he continued.

"Now, repeat those notes four times in a row." He ordered. I did as I was told.

I did as I was told for about ten minutes, repeating and listening and answering his questions and repeating again. After those ten minutes of playing different parts of the song, however.

"Now, Bitch-chan, I want you to play everything that I've taught you so far~!" Raito shouted with an amused, happy voice.

"Wait, what?"

"You can't do that? My, my, have Bitch-chan been listening to me? Maybe it's time for some puni-"

"No, no, pfffft, I can do that!" I waved every reason why I couldn't do it away with my hand.

"I can do that." I repeated, more to myself than to Raito.

I began playing everything that he'd taught me with my right hand. Four times with the three notes that I had started with. Then the left hand was supposed to change, but since he hadn't taught me how to play with my left, I just did four more times with my right. Then I took A, C# sharp and E two times. After that, I continued with A, D and F# sharp. He studied me all the while.

I continued like that, feeling the sweat run down my neck, until I came to the third part of what he'd learned me. The part that I couldn't remember. We had played so much, this was the first time that he'd ordered me to play the whole thing. He'd wanted me to fail.

I took a guess on one of the keys. It sounded right and I felt relief all over me. The second time that I took a guess, however, was the time where my luck was over. I heard on the sound, that it was the wrong key.

Raito's eyes were gleaming with amusement.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted and bowed my head.

"Bitch-chan, an apology won't do~. You know what's happening now, don't you~?" Raito grabbed my left wrist and pulled it back, causing me to follow it down onto the stool, placing it over my head. I knew that it was bad sitting on a stool that you could lie down on. I should've known that this would happen.

He grabbed my right wrist too and brought it to my other, holding both of my arms captured over my head.

"Gh! Let go!" I screamed and tried to kick him. It didn't work since he could easily catch it with his free hand. He held it by the ankle and brought it closer to my face as he spoke.

"Now, Bitch-chan, you should stop resisting so much. You might get hurt." He said as he pressed my ankle further closer to my face. It hurt like hell, I'm not that flexible.

"S-Stop! It hurts, you bastard!" I insulted him. I hadn't thought that it would actually work, but he did let go. My leg flew back and hit the stool with a thud.

"Bitch-chan should just take her punishment~."

"No! Get off!" I jerked my hands, but his strenght was just ridiculously powerful.

"Aaaa~. Bitch-chan is so cute like this, fighting for her life~. I can't get enough of it~!"

I let out a gasp as I felt something between my legs. I understood that it was probably Raito's knee.

"Uuuh..." I shut my eyes and wished that I could get some miracle. Like having Ayato come in. They would began to fight over their "food" and I would escape. That was a nice thought.

"Bitch-chan~, here I go~!" Raito moved down to my neck. I tried to at least move further away from him, but he wouldn't let me move an inch.

"Please..." I squeaked opened my eyes slightly. He went up again to look at my tearfilled eyes and smirk. "Don't do it again... It hurts so much..." I begged and felt a tear fall from my squinting eyes, running down the side of my head towards my right ear.

That did it for Raito. His breath got heavy and his eyeslids sunk down.

"Ahhh~, Bitch-chan begging like that with such a look..." He took a deep breath. "It makes me so hard~!"

That made me loose it. I let go of all the tears that I'd been holding in, not caring if he saw. It wouldn't matter anyway. He would bite me. I could cry, I could fight, I could beg and I could even hate him. He would do it anyway.

"Bitch-chan, I can't hold back anymore~!"

That was the last thing that Raito said before sinking his fangs deeply down my neck. I bit my lip so that I could focus on something else.

"Nnnng~! Haaaa~!"

I'd rather feel a massive pain from myself, than to feel it from the likes of him.

"Hnng~! Aaaaah~..."

I wouldn't scream. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

"Mmmm..."

Raito noticed that.

"Bitch-chan... Haaaa... Don't hold back your voice~! I want to hear it!" He licked his lips. There was a trace of blood running down from the corner of his mouth. _My_ blood.

Seeing your blood on another persons face gives you a really strange feeling. You both are terrified, you want to beat the shit out of the person, you want to take your blood back, you can't believe that it really is your blood and you also want revenge. You want to hurt that person just as much as he hurt you.

Raito bit down again, on my collarbone. The bite in the collarbone hurts alot more than in the neck. I think that Raito knows that too. That's why he bit there. He knew that I wouldn't be able to hold back the screams.

"Aaaah~! So sweet, Bitch-chan~, are you enjoying this after all~?" He asked me through heavy breaths.

Did he expect me to answer that? I was in so much pain, I couldn't do anything else than scream.

No, of course I wasn't enjoying it. Did I look like I was? How should I know?

"Go..." I screamed again. He was biting. Why couldn't he let me answer? He was the one that asked me in the first place. "-to...hell..." I finally managed to say. That caused Raito to pull out and give me his aroused grin.

"Yes, Bitch-chan, I will. But-" Raito took the hair away from my ear and leaned down to lick under it. Then he continued in a whisper; "- I'm taking you with me..." before biting down into my neck, right under my ear.

I don't know if I'll ever like piano after this.

_**Woah! That was one long, hard chapter. It probably has lots of wrong grammar, but I'm too lazy to read through it and neither do I want to let my sisters read this. So if you're reading this without my permission, Marie, I swear that I am going to kick your lazy fucking ass when I wake up. Oh, and also -I'll change the password! **_

_**Besides, wouldn't it take really long for me to uptade if I were to read through all this? Yes, it's worth a few wrong grammar. **_

_**I think that I should start with my Mukami prologue soon... But I also want to start with Kanato's and Reiji's! And I want to update Shuu's, Ayato's and Subaru's!**_

_**GAAAAH SO MUCH FOR HANNA-CHAN TO DO!**_


End file.
